The Death Game has no Rules
by nicoflavored
Summary: Jason is dead.Of course neither his friends nor the roman camp has accepted this. In a desperate attempt they try to bring him back and an unexpected quest is revealed. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and a new demi-god Olivia go on a journey to find a lost hero(all though some might dissagree) but love, trust and friendship will be tested R&R!
1. PROLOGUE

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this fanfic and please note that i'm just guessing this person might be the one that dies but he doesn't actually die in the next book because well..that book hasn't come out yet! The setting is after the war with Gaea where Jason Grace died and then the greek and roman camps went to war. My friend Katsuki-chan333 also helped with the making of this fanfic. Constructive Criticism is accepted and i'd love to know what you think so please read and review! :)

P.S Don't hate because you don't know the full story yet!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positive, inevitably nothing...

**PROLOGUE**

**Percy looked around to make sure that everyone was, well, alive. Hazel was sitting on the ground next **

**to Annabeth who was looking at her ankle, Frank was also there over seeing those**

** two and Piper was straightening and closing her fingers over and over to reassure herself that all her fingers **

**where there. Then Percy noticed it, raising both his eyebrows. He trudged over to Leo and Jason ignoring the pain from his ankle. **

**"Sh*t" was all that he could muster up as he collapsed beside Leo. Jason was lying on the ground **

**and Leo was bent over him. Leo's eyes glistened with tears. "Jason buddy, you're gonna be okay" his voice slightly cracked **

**and snot dripping from his nose. Jason had been lying in a pool of his own blood. Leo began to breathe heavily,**

** "Percy do something!" Percy just stared at Jason who's life was beginning to fade. 'Sh*t' he thought again**

** taking up Jason's hand and feeling for his pulse. This couldn't be happening. Annabeth and the others**

** began to notice and all sat around Jason lying on the ground. This was what the prophecy said. Percy thought he had made sure **

**that no one got too much of the blow but I guess he underestimated the strength of the Earth Goddess Gaea. **

**Leo couldn't stop his tears as he hunched over Jason. "Isn't anyone going to try to do something!?" Everyone was silent. **

**They where all thinking the same thing. Leo then looked back at Jason, "You can't go too man...you're my best friend... aren't you gonna miss all my hilarious jokes that for some unknown reason you didn't find hilarious?" Jason smirked, **

**"those jokes make me wonder why I'm friends with you" his left eye twitched. Leo tried to laugh. At this point Annabeth **

**was tearing up too along with Hazel and everyone else. Jason shifted just a little bit and took a deep breathe,**

** "I didn't think I was the one that was gonna die. Sorry guys." He closed his eyes. Percy made his hands into fists and never **

**had he felt as useless as the time when Gabe first came into his mom and his lives back in his beginning demi-god days. Leo leaned over him, "Not again."**

Okay that was it!Please leave a review and constructive criticism is encouraged but just remember this is just the prologue. Thanks!


	2. Good News & New Goods

**Hey guys! Summer yay! Okay now that you've read the prologue here's the real first chapter! Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and nobody likes a hater so don't hate! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. I do however own Olivia Jacobs ;) **

**Narrator's POV**

His breaths where quiet and painfully sharp. A boy with blonde hair slept in the frozen cell and their was an inevitable darkness in every corner. His eyes popped open to reveal an icy blue. A scratching noise suddenly began getting closer and closer. Like the sound of long finger nails scratching against a chalk board. He sat up feeling a sting from his left leg which was covered in dried up blood and from his arm which was covered in thin scabby slashes. He bit his lip and stood up quietly, wobbling just a bit. He was getting ready to back away from the noise when suddenly there was a sickening laugh. He swung his head around from side to side like the terrified teenage girls being chased by their killer around midnight in the movies and his heart beat abnormally fast and loud enough to hear. Then a hairy fat arm wrapped around his torso gluing his hands to his sides and another hairy arm held a dagger and slightly began to slice a piece of his ear lobe.

"Don't," his voice breaking and suddenly he was mute like everything else. There was a white noise and then bam, Olivia was staring at the dome-shaped marble ceiling of her cabin, where she slept alone on a cot which was already there when she entered, because for some reason there was no furniture. She felt a tear slip from her eyes and she rubbed them as she did whenever she had this dream because every time she had this dream she would wake up crying and she had no idea why or who this boy even was. She got up and stretched. A picture of a girl with short and spiky black hair and bright blue eyes hung up on the wall caught her eye. The girl in the picture dressed like a goth and she was wearing a silver bracelet. "She looks...friendly," Olivia mumbled touching the picture. Then in another corner she saw a bed roll, a back pack and some photos stuck to the wall. She figured it was old because of the smell it radiated. Finally she glared at the giant 20 foot tall statue of Zesus that made it a little harder for her to sleep at night.

"Hi daddy-o...hey dad...hello father..." she practiced different ways to greet him in front of his statue but non seemed to sound quiet right and the grumpy expression on his face would never change. She stared at the pendant that hung around her neck of the number '4' which was curve out instead of in at the part where the triangle met the line at the top of the number. It was engraved on a small and silver circle and attached to a thin silver chain. Olivia felt kind of like she was sleeping in a bank, like a hobo but home is home, right? Olivia then slipped on her orange camp-half blood t-shirt and even though this wasn't her style( she rather wear her favourite black Tom Ford sports jersey with the number 61 on the back in white) she thought wearing the camp shirt would make her feel more at home. She also wore her army print camouflage shorts which were the only other pair of shorts she owned other then her plain black skinnies.

Olivia had just come to camp right before they went to war with the roman camp and hadn't been claimed yet and so was deemed useless at the time. She tried to help as much as she could with her limited fighting skills and also showed some sort of leadership material. She was then claimed about two days ago as a daughter of Zesus which is why she now sleeps in a big marble cabin with bronze doors alone. She had lightly tanned skin, electric blue eyes and wavy brown hair which was chopped just above her shoulders. Olivia decided today was the day she'd tell Rachel about her dream because from the day she set foot in camp she kept on having that same dream. First it was just once a week and then now every night. She had a hard time making many friends at her new and mostly wrecked home but she did manage to make friends with Rachel.

. . .

"So you think he'd be here in Elysium?" Percy asked Annabeth as everyone, except Jason, who made the promise walked down the path of the underworld. They promised to find a way to bring Jason back but first they had to find his soul and tell him whats going on. Annabeth looked back at Percy, "I figured if he's…gone he'd be here." Nico nodded, "Yeah and maybe we can make a deal with my dad to bring Jason back."

"I really hope this works…" Hazel commented and Leo put one hand on her shoulder, "me too." Leo didn't say much since Jason…went away and didn't blurt out his usual jokes in times of need. He didn't even make fun of Frank! (very un Leo-like) With his best friend being…'away' and all it was a bit hard to go back to the way things were. This is how everyone felt. When they reached the community they all split up and began searching for Jason. Sadly they came up with nothing after a few gruelling hours of looking. Nico then decided they should pay a visit to his old man in his palace. The walked through the forever enchanting garden of Persephone and through the halls of silver and gold then finally, guarded by some skeleton soldiers, the skeleton warriors opened the doors to let Nico and the rest of the group in. Hades sat on his throne made of fused human bones looking quiet bored despite the aura of power which emanated from him and Persephone sat beside him on a smaller and less terrifying throne.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said in his usual oily voice.

"Father," Nico began firmly, "um, actually we need to know where Jason is. We can't find him in Elysium but he…passed away from the war.." he trailed off.

"Jason Grace?" Nico nodded. Hades raised an eyebrow,

"He didn't die..so he wouldn't be here."

Everyone looked at each other in absolute confusion. They were all pretty sure they saw Jason die and be cremated in the fire when they returned from Greece.

"H-he isn't…gone fishing?" Leo said, his eyes gleaming with hope. Hades sat forward making the souls moving in his clothing visible,

"I don't know what you've heard but he definitely isn't dead." Everyone looked at each other. "I think we might need to pay Rachel a visit," Annabeth said unable to hide her joy of the good news they all just received.

"Lets get the show on the road," Leo grinned, for the first time in awhile. Just as they where leaving Hades called out to Nico, "Wait." Nico stopped and turned to him, "yes father?" Hades hesitated for a moment, "why haven't you added me back on Skype?" Percy made a snicker from behind and Nico's ears turned slightly red. "Not now dad..." he said through gritted teeth and then Nico ushered everyone out the room and they left.

. . .

Back at camp Olivia had made her way to Rachel's cave. She wasn't sure why she got a cave to herself and why she wasn't in cabin or what an oracle really was. (As you can see she's new to the whole demi-god thing) She took a deep breath before entering the cave. She passed through the purple curtains to find Rachel sitting on the floor finishing up a painting.

"Hey Rachel, I wanted to tell you about this recurring dream I've been having about this boy I don't even know" she began and sat on the bed beside Rachel. She realised that Rachel had the same marks on all of her jeans. Olivia also loved the feel of a real live mattress bed and it felt like she was sitting on cloud nine rather than the thin cloth cot she slept on every night next to daddy-o.

"Hmm that does sound weird...go ahead, maybe I can help" Rachel answered as she continued painting whatever it was that she was painting.

"So there was this boy that looked like I should know him and he's always trapped in this dark and creepy room and then someone starts going after him," she paused as she vividly remembered the nightmare which sent a small shiver up her spine, "and then, I think it's a man that comes behind him, and starts cutting off his ear and it makes me feel so sick and it hurts so much like im watch CSI Miami or something...and then my heart is just cramping up but I don't know why like seeing my mom being beat up. Then I wake up crying…" It almost hurt just to remember the dream.

Rachel raised both her eyebrows in surprise and she didnt even say anything but just held up the painting she was finishing up.

It was exactly what Olivia had just described.

A boy with blonde hair and lighting blue eyes which widened in fear and his face a flushed red. He was struggling with a small dagger that began to split his ear where it met the side of his head and blood dripped down the hairy fat and bruised arms which he seemed entangled in.

**Yay thats it for the first chapter! Yay! New adventure :3 remember to read and review and don't be a hater!**


	3. A quest & some fried wong-tongs please

**Hey peeps! Hope you guys liked the first chapter and I'm saying hope because I don't know because I don't have a lot of reviews :( Please tell me if I'm just wasting space and characters on this fanfic by reviewing and thanks for reading :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING MWAHAHA. Joke I own nothing but the clothes on my back…and Olivia. **

Rachel and Olivia thought things couldn't get any weirder. Olivia hesitated before speaking again, "Can I..see that painting." Rachel handed her the painting and Olivia looked it up and down and flipped it over. There was some writing in black on the back. Olivia looked back at Rachel, "You wrote something on the back but it's in Greek." Rachel looked confused, "No I didn't" Olivia was wrong. Things did get weirder.

"I think I can read it but I don't know what it means," she said still completely confused. Rachel nodded, "I think I can translate, go ahead." Olivia took a deep breathe,

"_Ζήτα του να σου τη μοίρα σου είναι"_

After Olivia read that there was silence. Olivia put the paper down, "well?"

"It means, Ask her what your fate is" Rachel said followed by another silent moment. Olivia wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Everything was just way too creepy. Then she cleared her throat, "Uh, oracle…what is my fate?" she closed one eye and hunched back as if she was expecting Rachel to burst into flames or something. She did something maybe just as equally frightening to a new camper but not as, well..explosive. Her eyes glowed eerily and her voice tripled.

'_When death did not come,_

_and every one doused in fear,_

_war would be stopped _

_instead a new battle would appear._

_Having a drink may be one's choice of fun_

_and your next move might be hidden in rum_

_Finally the lost hero would be found,_

_however death cannot be bound,_

_six chosen will make the choice_

_and one will forever loose their voice'_

"So then Jason really isn't dead," Annabeth said as Rachel went back to normal. Olivia spun around to find Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Nico and Hazel all standing by the entrance. Olivia sighed, "this is way too much for me." Rachel leaned against the bed, "well this is as normal as a demigod's life gets sweetie," she paused, "you remember who these guys are right?"

Olivia nodded and pointed at Nico, "That's Leo." Then she pointed at Hazel, "Piper", she pointed at Annabeth, "Of course that's Annabeth." Then she pointed at Percy, "That's Nico," and then finally she pointed at Leo, "And that's Percy Jackson." She smiled triumphantly.

"Do I look like a Mexican boy who tells bad jokes? I'm Nico de Angelo, son of Hades and ghost king," Nico immediately answered back grimacing at the thought of ever being confused with Leo. Olivia raised an eyebrow. Annabeth smiled and went over and put her arm around Olivia's shoulder, "Don't be so hard on her. I'm sure she never meant any harm."

"Well obviously, you're the only one she actually got right," Nico muttered bitterly under his breath. Then Leo said, "Oh and i'm Leo, not Percy." He gave his signature mischievous smile. "Oh I thought Percy was the good looking one," Olivia commented. Leo cleared his voice and attempted to hide his blushing. Hazel smiled, "I'm Hazel not Piper." Olivia nodded and then Percy finally said, "And i'm Percy Jackson" Olivia went over to Percy and took his hand. "Oh my gosh, you're like really cool and i've kind of always wanted to meet you," she said shaking his hand. Annabeth put her arm around Olivia again, "and as you know I'm Annabeth, his girlfriend." Olivia half-laughed, awkwardly "Right…"

"Sorry I mixed all your names up."

"Hey can we go on your quest with you?" Annabeth finally asked. Olivia raised an eyebrow and before she could ask why Percy had already answered,

"We think it might have to do with our friend who's temporarily MIA." Olivia hesitated for a moment and looked back at Rachel. Rachel shrug with a 'why not?' expression on her face. Everyone looked at her hopefully and she sighed, "Alright fine." Leo smiled, "Now maybe we'll finally figure out what's going on." Olivia smiled back sympathetically.

"So let's go tell Chiron and get started, shall we?" Percy said and they all left Rachel's cave. Nico trailed behind and rolled his eyes, "I don't really wanna go.." he mumbled. "What?" Percy yelled glancing behind.

"Nothing, Nothing."

. . .

Chiron was in the dining pavillion talking to a camper about who knows what when Olivia interrupted him, "Uh, hi sir." Percy stood beside her. Chiron told the camper that he'd get back to them and turned to them.

"What can I help you with?" Olivia cleared her throat,

"I received a prophecy."

. . .

The following morning Olivia packed her only other pair of clothes which were black skinnies and her favourite sports jersey.(The female version of course) She added about a handful of drachma, some human money and a bottle of water. This was all she really had to pack anyways. She slung her small, worn out black Jansport backpack over her back and looked at the statue of her father. "Don't miss me too much, daddy-o" she said, personally being happy that she didn't have Zesus' eyes watching her sleep anymore. Then she left the empty cabin and met with the others at the boarder.

"So wait we get to be driven around every where?" Olivia asked for some reason very excitedly at 8 in the morning. Nico rolled his eyes, "Blech. Seeing people so happy in the morning gives me a headache." Olivia rolled here eyes.

"No he just drops up somewhere and leaves us there" Percy answered.

"Oh."

Everyone pilled into the van and for the next four to five hours they drove all the way to New York City. Just before reaching the actual city part of New York Olivia began to get hungry.

"Uh is anyone else hungry?"

"I am," Leo responded immediately as if waiting for someone else to say something first.

"So what are we gonna eat?" Annabeth asked.

"Chinese!" Olivia chanted she looked at Leo who nodded and then they both looked at Nico who was passed out with ear phones jammed into his ears. Thus they went to the nearest Chinese restaurant, that is, Mr. Fung's Dine and Take Out. Argus dropped them off and drove away and everyone herded into the restaurant. They sat down on some velvet couches until a lady said 'next' from behind a marble counter top. Her hair was tightly tied back in a bun and she wore bright red lipstick and had a 'beauty mark' or as some would call it, a wort near her mouth and excessively dramatic eyeshadow. She looked at the them with that face adults make when they see a bunch of annoying kids wasting her time. She sighed, "How may I help you?"

"Table for 6 please," Percy said professionally. She rolled her eyes, "right this way" and led them to a table by a huge fish tank. Olivia looked around. The place was mostly empty. The walls were a dark red with swirling patterns of gold to make it all look more elegant and there was calming music playing in background. The best part of the restaurant was probably the air conditioning. Olivia then stared at the fish in the fish tank. The tank was wide and rectangular with a sea print background and there where about four different types of fish. About 3 angel fish, 2 koi fish, 1 cat fish and 5 gold fish. Something seemed…weird about them though. Olivia couldn't figure out what freaked her out about the fish but eventually ignored it as someone came to take their order. About 10 minutes later their drinks arrived and they waited for their food.

"Okay guys, so I've been thinking about the prophecy," Annabeth began trying not to speak too loudly. Everyone leaned in to listen. "You know how it said '_Having a drink may be one's choice of fun and your next move might be hidden in rum' _? I think it was trying to give us a hint as to where to start," she continued, "and so maybe they want us to go to some bar, right?" Percy then jumped in, "But not just any bar."

"Right."

Everyone was silent for a moment trying to figure out what bar a prophecy would be talking about. Finally Leo said something, "Does anyone know that story about followers of Dionysus?" No one did.

"Basically these nymphs where followers of Dionysus and they were so dedicated to him that they would get drunk all the time and party. Those nymphs were specifically called Maenads," he finished. Annabeth raised her eyebrows remembering something.

"There's a bar! There's a bar called Maenads somewhere around here. That must be the place," Annabeth explained. No one argued with that logic and so their next destination was Maenads Bar. Not much later a waiter came with with their food. Time to Dig in.

**That's it for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think :P thanks!**


End file.
